Hellfire Battleship
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = |-| MKIV = |-| MKV = General The Hellfire Battleship is an event hull. It was available in the event Scorched Earth. It is a hull designed by the Demon Corps. Hellfire battleships are extremely powerful and possess the highest amount of firepower for a warship in the game currently that is not a Carrier. They are rather rare, particularly Mark V variants, even amongst the strongest alliances in the game. Strategy and Setup The Hellfire Battleship is designed to be a huge loose cannon. It has only a single armour slot and isn't ideal for absorbing damage like any other battleship. Advantages: Hellfire battleships have immense mass, more weapon slots and additional reduction to their weapon's mass making it capable of equipping the heaviest and most powerful weapons in addition to weapon boosters. Many players think the Hellfire is very fragile, but in comparison with other battleships, it is roughly the same if not better when it comes to the amount of damage it can take. It has a high amount of default health, access to the Armoured thruster as well as high mass to equip Zynthium V. Only the Vigilante battleship has greater durability than the Hellfire battleship. Being able to equip the most weapons and heaviest weapons it is the most lethal and potent ship in the game and able to eliminate ships at a terrifying pace. Its reduction in weapon mass makes it possible to fit up to four of these ships into a single fleet with a carrier with each ship at peak firepower making such a fleet superior when fighting against enemy battleship fleets and able rapidly destroy cruisers as well as frigates. They have a lower repair time in comparison with other ships. Disadvantages: Aside from typical disadvantages common to all battleships. It is has less durability in comparison to the Vigilante battleship. However, it is still more well armoured than a typical Mark V Zeal battleship because of its mass and access to Armoured thruster, making this battleship amongst one the most powerful ships in the game currently. They are currently extremely difficult to upgrade to Mark V and take a long time to build. Setup: Common weapons of choice are Echo rays, Aurora rays, Vector torpedoes and Impulse beam. Solid weapon boosters to use are ionized optics, focused optics, volatile fuel, spectral warheads, antimatter warheads and blister rounds. Choose accordingly for advantages you need. Trivia *The Hellfire Battleship is the first and only Battleship to feature 7 weapon slots, 8 when upgraded to Mark IV+. *The Hellfire Battleship is the opposite of a Vigilante Battleship having less repair time and armor while dealing more damage *The Hellfire Battleship is the second non-MKII battleship to have a modifier, the first one being the Vigilante Battleship Gallery Hellfire1.png|A fleet of Mark V/IV Hellfire battleships. Hellfire.png|Hellfire battleships attacking a base. Hull VMIL Battleship 01 (1).png|HD Version of battleship. Hellfire3.png|Hellfire battleships stuck at a pair of mines during an event base attack. Hellfire_3.png|Hellfire battleship pinned against the arena border. Hellfire_4.png|A Mark V Hellfire battleship near destruction. Hellfire_5.png|A fleet of Mark V Hellfire battleships Hellfire_6.png|Mark V Hellnarok fleet Category:Demon Corps Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Battleships Category:Event Prizes